


Hounds

by HappyFuseli



Series: HEU (Hannibal Extended Universe) Poems [7]
Category: Blood and Chocolate (2007), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Polar (2019)
Genre: BlackWolves, Hugh Dancy/Mads Mikkelsen Character Combinations, Immortality, M/M, Poetry, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyFuseli/pseuds/HappyFuseli
Summary: A poem for BlackWolves, or Duncan Vizla (Polar, 2019) and Aiden (Blood and Chocolate, 2007).Duncan isn't too sure about Aiden's propensity for hanging around werewolves, and who wants to live forever when you could spend the time you have left banging the Black Kaiser?HEU Poems: Part Seven
Relationships: Aiden (Blood and Chocolate)/Duncan Vizla | Black Kaiser
Series: HEU (Hannibal Extended Universe) Poems [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Hounds

I couldn’t help it.

Your words were too perfect  
to not re-arrange them   
like refrigerator magnets. 

Your face, too.  
Your body—  
undulating beneath me.

Like ghosts  
we haunted what stood that night  
in each now dustless space.

We haunted the paths of werewolves  
past sleeping children,  
to outside  
along the channels  
between botanical garden heaps.

You worked a miracle   
in pairing your  
undulating,  
the Manele-like pulse of your hips,  
with your whispers   
in the dark.

It scared me,  
the pasts we keep,  
the adventures   
neither of us can touch.

I endeavor to forget  
that, though we are both  
white whales,  
I am not forever.

I grow old  
and you will too,  
but in the ever you occupy,  
you play with immortality. 

How easy to forget, to rid ourselves  
of prophetic notions   
when surrounded by devotions of their kind,  
the immortals. 

Still, we are here now—  
carnal beasts of the night,  
but just for a moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment to request a poem about/for a specific ship. I'm up to the challenge, so if you would like to see a less obvious pairing (or even something outside of the HEU), let me know.


End file.
